Winter's Light
by Infelix
Summary: Tom Riddle tinha oito anos e a esperança de que a sua vida iria mudar.


**.Winter's Light. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

O menino se revirou na cama, jogando os cobertores cinzentos para longe de si enquanto se sentava e encarava a parede oposta por um tempo, tentando decidir se saía da cama ou não. Sacudiu a cabeça devagar, fazendo algumas mechas de seu cabelo negro caírem sobre o seu rosto, e levantou-se, arrepiando-se inteiro quando os seus pés tocaram o chão gelado.

Apressou-se para a janela e deu um jeito de se sentar no parapeito, olhando para o lado de fora. A neve estava caindo, cobrindo a rua como um cobertor branco. Um cobertor branco, bonito e gelado.

Abriu a boca e soprou o seu hálito quente, vendo-o se condensar contra o vidro frio. Ergueu a mãozinha e levou um dedo pequenino até o vidro embaçado, escrevendo algumas palavras.

_"Feliz aniversário, Tom."_

Suspirou e deixou o rosto encostar-se à janela, apagando a frase. A Sra. Cole, Martha, os outros funcionários e até algumas crianças haviam lhe desejado feliz aniversário... Antes de praticamente se esquecerem de que ele estava de aniversário e saírem correndo atrás dos preparativos da ceia de ano novo.

Ergueu a mão novamente e limpou o vidro, que havia se embaçado novamente com a sua respiração. Continuou olhando para a rua coberta de neve, ignorando o frio que estava sentindo. O orfanato conseguia ser bem frio naquela época do ano. Tão frio que, de vez em quando, Tom acordava no meio da noite com o corpo inteiro tremendo e achando que alguém havia simplesmente o jogado do lado de fora, onde não havia nenhuma proteção contra o vento gelado e a neve.

Não era uma época muito boa para se fazer aniversário, ele já havia decidido isso quando a Sra. Cole organizou uma festinha de aniversário para Dennis Bishop durante uma das viagens que o orfanato organizava para Dover. Dennis havia nascido em julho. No verão. O clima era gostoso, o céu estava sempre azul e as pessoas estavam sempre sorrindo naquela época do ano.

Tom nascera no dia 31 de dezembro. No inverno. Quando o clima estava sempre horrível, o céu estava sempre encoberto e as pessoas estavam sempre de mau humor por causa do frio. Realmente, não era uma boa época para se fazer aniversário.

Os olhos azuis do menino se arregalaram quando viram uma pessoa aparecer na esquina lá fora. Um homem, pelo que ele podia ver. Endireitou-se e pressionou o rosto contra a janela, espalmando as mãozinhas na superfície fria.

À medida que o desconhecido se aproximava do orfanato, o coração do menino acelerava. Um sorriso já estava se formando em seus lábios quando o homem passou reto pelo prédio, de cabeça baixa e mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. O sorriso desapareceu, os olhos se entristeceram e o garoto se desencostou da janela enquanto soltava um suspiro pesado.

Todo ano era a mesma coisa. Tom se levantava da cama assim que Martha o colocava na cama e ia para a janela, onde ficava até quase amanhecer, esperando uma pessoa em especial passar por ali, entrar no orfanato e pedir para falar com ele.

_- Olá, Tom –_ a pessoa, um homem de mais ou menos uns 30 anos, talvez até menos, iria entrar em seu quarto e sorrir, aproximando-se dele devagar _– Como vai?_

Ele responderia que estava tudo bem e depois perguntaria quem aquele estranho era.

_- Sou o seu pai, Tom._

E o homem o levaria para casa, para a sua casa.

Todo o ano ele refazia essa história em sua cabeça, decidindo o que iria falar quando seu pai entrasse por aquela porta, tentando imaginar qual seria a aparência dele (a Sra. Cole sempre dizia que ele deveria ser igualzinho ao seu pai, por isso ele imaginava o homem com a mesma pele pálida, olhos azuis e cabelos escuros, uma versão adulta de si mesmo), criando uma imagem de sua futura casa...

Mas seu pai não havia aparecido ainda. Todos os homens que passavam em frente ao orfanato na véspera do ano novo simplesmente ignoravam o prédio, não entravam e não pediam para falar com Tom.

Ele já tinha oito anos e ainda esperava pelo Sr. Riddle. Ainda se sentava no parapeito da janela e ficava observando a rua até o céu começar a clarear, esperando que o pai aparecesse. Ainda enfrentava o frio do inverno na esperança de que o seu esforço fosse recompensado com uma única visita... Essa era a única coisa que ele pedia de aniversário todos os anos.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tom Riddle arrumou-se na poltrona de couro escuro da sala comunal da Sonserina enquanto observava o fogo arder na lareira. Ele era o único sonserino que ainda não havia ido dormir, como sempre acontecia nas vésperas de ano novo. O rapaz gostava de ficar sozinho naquele dia, de preferência em um lugar bem aquecido e silencioso.

Um sorriso de escárnio apareceu em seus lábios enquanto ele observava as chamas, lembrando-se de como ele passava as noites de seu aniversário quando era mais novo: escorado a uma janela gelada, passando frio enquanto esperava, em vão, o seu pai aparecer para tirá-lo daquele orfanato. Riu baixinho. Como ele conseguia ser tão inocente? Tão tolo a ponto de acreditar que aquele homem realmente apareceria algum dia na sua vida?

Tom não tinha mais oito anos de idade, não acreditava mais que algum dia alguém o adotaria e não tinha mais aquela admiração pelo seu pai. Não... Ele tinha quinze anos, tinha certeza de que estaria preso naquele orfanato até que completasse dezoito anos e sentia raiva do Sr. Riddle.

Raiva porque ele havia abandonado a sua mãe, porque ele nunca aparecera para buscá-lo, porque ele fora a razão do garoto ter passado tantas noites acordado, alimentando um sonho idiota, porque ele fizera Tom de idiota durante anos...

- Não por muito mais tempo – o sonserino murmurou para si mesmo.

Sim... Ele finalmente conheceria o seu pai, falaria para ele tudo o que ele passou naquele orfanato, o humilharia e acabaria com o homem do mesmo jeito que ele havia acabado com a sua vida...

Ele só teria que esperar o tempo melhorar, o céu clarear, a neve derreter e o verão de 1943 chegar.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**N/A: **Fic para o II Challenge Tom M. Riddle do 6V :D Itens usados: família e orfanato.

O título talvez tenha ficado meio sem noção, mas é o nome de uma música que eu adoro e me lembra o tom... Winter's Light da trilha sonora do filme O Jardim Secreto

Fic betada pela _letscastelo (:_

Capa ~ **http : / i55 . tinypic . com / 91cqj5 . jpg**

E ai, o que acharam? (:

**Ari.**


End file.
